


When she looks at me, I’m always naked

by kyravalon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyravalon/pseuds/kyravalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unapologetic SwanQueen smut. As in why would I need a plot and what do you mean with context.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When she looks at me, I’m always naked

I walk into the kitchen and Emma's standing facing the counter, gulping water. I can smell her sweaty scent from here. She's pulling the hem of her shorts distractedly while placing the glass in the sink.

She hasn't noticed me yet. I take off my heels and step cautiously towards her. When I'm about to reach her, she feels me and makes a move to turn around, but I grab her hips and push her towards the counter. She starts to say something and laughs a little, placing her hands over mine and tilting her head back to rest against mine. But I get away and hold her tighter. Then I kneel down. 

Emma looks at me over her shoulder. I look back at her. Her pupils glow darkly and grow to swallow most of her stare. I place my forehead against her tight and sigh heavily in the direction of her knee-pit. The soft hairs on her skin raise in an electrical wave and I caress my cheek against it, barely touching her. I press my hands harder at her sides, rubbing the denim and sliding them down until I'm pressing both her tights against my body. She rests hers on the counter. I redirect my attention to her left knee-pit again, placing my lips slightly open over the verge of it and making slight pressure. I retreat and repeat the movement all over the little area. 

Then I stick out my tongue now and give a slow, long, wet lick to the zone. I lick her tight upwards, tasting her skin, breathing her scent. My tongue meets the denim and explores the flesh underneath. I bite the hem and pull it. I want it gone. So I reach for the front button and zipper and untie the shorts hastily. 

Emma’s throat vibrates in a low note while she lowers her head frontwards. Her ponytail falls to the side and covers part of the face with sunshine tangles. I look at her arched neck, some hairs stick to it; her back transmits an ever accelerating rhythm. I pull her shorts and panties towards her ankles and then I help her step out of them. Her gardening boots make it a little difficult, but the clothes are soon discarded.

I grab her ass. I sink my teeth on flesh. I rub and bite and pull her closer to me. She understands and bends a little. Her smell and the sight of her glistening cunt hit me at once. I keep my eyes open while I take long breaths and exhale slowly on her. Saliva fills my mouth. She looks so delicious. I recreate the previous ritual. Lips first, pressing on her intermittently; then tongue, flat and fleshy against her folds, and now the tip of it, hard and pointy and drawing patterns and getting everywhere, everywhere.

Emma’s making sounds. Breathy, moany sounds that get through me like little arrows. I let her go and back up to grab my own breasts. I never stop looking at her. I unbutton the upper part of my dress and take it off, then lower my bra and remain still on my kneels for a moment. Emma turns around and looks at me from above. She holds to the counter at her back once more.

Her stare. When she looks at me, I’m always naked.

I get closer to her, watching her watch me. I break the tie when my chin hits her navel, so I can kiss her there. And down. And down. Until I’m kissing her pubis and then licking her clit. She spreads her legs slightly and starts bouncing. I send my mouth wild on her. I can feel her pulsing in my mouth. The sounds she makes are nearly cries now. I hold her with my left hand while licking and biting and kissing, and send my right hand towards my own cunt. I raise the skirt of the dress, take down the front of my stockings and underwear and slide my fingers inside. Barely three strokes and I’m screaming into Emma.

My orgasm explodes through my whole body and ends up in one last cry over her clit.

I try not to lose my step and continue to move my mouth over her, but she has stopped bouncing and is grabbing my hair to move me away. She pulls me so I’m looking at her face again. Her stare is still feral but her breath is quivering and pitching in that high note she emits when she has come.

She drops to her knees and brings our foreheads together. I immediately try to reach her mouth with mine, but she keeps her grab on my hair while backing up, her eyes still mostly pupil, just a blue ring encircling the dark pools.

She uses her free hand to go for the one I still keep inside me. She takes it out, draws it to her face and, her eyes always on mine, licks my sticky fingers. She then squeezes my hand in hers and bring them both to her chest. I give a short whine.

The hand grabbing my hair moves to my neck; Emma leans forward and we kiss.

We kiss with our mouth wide open and our teeth clashing and sliding over one another, soaked and swollen.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very welcome, and very needed.


End file.
